Ce soir tu…
by Iroko
Summary: Duo rentre d'un déplacement professionnel. Il est impatient de retrouver Heero. Ça commence comme une ballade romantique...


Titre : Ce soir... tu…

Auteur : Iroko

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : yaoi, OOC

Couple : Heero/Duo

Disclamer : Les personnes ci-dessous ne sont pas à moi et la chanson est de Max Boublil.

Blabla de l'auteur : Je suis retombé sur le brouillon de cette song-fic. Y'a un copain qui m'avait fait écouté cette chanson il y a un an et je me la passais en boucle. La mélodie est très belle et les paroles sont amusantes quand on a un certain sens de l'humour. Pour garder la surprise j'ai coupé le titre, c'est plus marrant quand on s'y attend pas.

**Ce soir... tu…**

Ce soir je vais te revoir. Je suis impatient. Même si ça fait pas si longtemps. **Est-ce que tu te rappelles quand on prenait le temps de s'aimer vraiment**. Deux amoureux tremblants, surtout la première fois, j'avais si peur de te faire mal. **Est-ce que tu te souviens des sourires innocents, on était des enfants**. On nous trouvait mignons, toi avec tes rougeurs et moi avec mon instinct protecteur. Nos bisous d'enfants étaient juste attendrissants. **Ce soir je suis là pour toi j'ai coupé mon téléphone **après t'avoir appelé. **Je ne veux voir personne**. Que toi, et moi. Chez nous. Personne pour détourner nos regards l'un de l'autre. **Je veux qu'on soit comme avant**, comme deux adolescents en chaleur, **qu'on ait les mains qui tremblent **en défaisant nos vêtements. **Je ne veux plus attendre **pour que tu sois tout à moi.

**Oh ce soir tu vas prendre, Oui tu vas prendre**

**Comme si je sortais de prison après 20 ans de réclusion **alors que ça fait juste une semaine. Un déplacement professionnel dont je me serais bien passé. **Oh ce soir tu vas prendre, Oui tu vas prendre **pour toutes ces nuits que j'ai passées à penser à toi, seul dans ma chambre d'hôtel. J'ai cru que je ne tiendrais jamais. Combien de fois j'ai failli sortir une excuse bidon pour pouvoir rentrer plus tôt. Le pire a été le retour. **J'ai vu des culs toute la journée**, ceux des innombrables voyageurs à l'aéroport et ceux des hôtesses qui se trémoussent dans l'avion. **Tant pis c'est toi qui va payer **pour l'excitation que ça m'a provoqué. **Oh tu vas prendre**. Je ne te laisserai pas dormir.

**Je suis fragile comme une fleur**, comme le myosotisauquel on associe la couleur de mes yeux. **Fragile comme la soie **noire avec laquelle j'aime me parer pour te séduire quand on est seuls ou quand on sort le soir. Là je ne porte que mon costume trois pièces. Moins sexy. Et moins amusant à enlever. **J'ai besoin de toi. **Je ne suis pas super patient même si j'ai appris à savourer l'attente et à te faire supplier sous mes tortures. Mais ce soir je ne jouerais pas à ça. J'irais droit au but. **Je ne tarderais pas mon cœur**, j'ai juste cette foutue ville à traverser. **Immisces toi dans les draps **que tu as certainement du changer ce matin, tel que je te connais. **Mais surtout ne t'endors pas **car je ne prendrais pas le temps de te réveiller.

**Parce que ce soir tu vas prendre, Oh tu vas prendre**

**Je vais t'en mettre pour 10 ans **et tu en redemanderas quand même. Sans doute pas demain. Mais je vais t'envoyer si haut que tu auras du mal à redescendre. Je ferai raisonner le plaisir jusqu'à la plus petite cellule. Un jour c'est sûr** tu l'raconteras à tes enfants**, si on en adopte. D'ailleurs faudra réfléchir à l'insonorisation des murs. Tel que je te connais tu serais capable de refuser de remettre le couvert sous prétexte qu'ils pourraient nous entendre. Quoique tu sois incapable de me résister. Et ce soir va encore me le prouver.

**Oh tu vas prendre, Oui tu vas prendre**

**J'espère que t'es véhiculé **– ta collègue Réléna t'avait proposé de passer te chercher en voiture pour aller au bouleau je crois – **parce que tu pourras plus marcher**. Je vais t'ébranler au point que tes muscles ne pourront plus te soutenir et que t'ais les jambes flageolantes pendant deux jours. Prépares-toi à faire du sport. **Oh tu vas prendre **cher et tu vas aimer ça. **L'amour c'est un peu ça**, une passion violente qui nous laisse vidés mais heureux, et qu'après on en redemande. **C'est comme au cinéma**, les grandes histoires d'amour à la Roméo et Juliette, même si c'est pas le même genre de mort que je vais te donner. **D'ailleurs j'ai pris la caméra **pour ne rien perdre de cette soirée qui s'annonce mémorable. On critique souvent mon cerveau mais n'empêche que j'ai de bonnes idées de temps en temps. Le temps peut altérer la mémoire mais pas la pellicule.

**Et ce soir tu vas prendre, Ooh tu vas prendre**

J'ai tellement hâte qu'on se mette à table.** Je sais t'as bouffé chez ta mère**, vu l'heure à laquelle je devais rentrer. **Mais je t'ai ramené le dessert**, qu'on va prendre au lit. Ou ailleurs dans l'appartement, c'est pas la place qui manque et je me sens prêt à tout goûter, tout expérimenter. **Oh tu vas prendre, Oui tu vas prendre **mon amour, dès que ce satané taxi m'aura déposé devant notre appartement. J'entrerai tel un conquérant affamé pour combler le vide que j'ai laissé. **Et si jamais t'as encore faim **– malgré ma vitalité débordante je rends parfois les armes avant toi, petit démon de luxure dont d'aucun te prenne pour frigide mais c'est qu'ils ne te connaissent pas – **j'ai ramené deux trois copains **: Zechs et Wufei devraient être là, je les ai prévenus que je rentrai et que j'aurais peut-être besoin de renfort. Ca fait longtemps depuis la dernière fois qu'on l'a fait à plusieurs. Zechs était le seul à s'y connaître au début et il a fait notre éducation sexuelle à tous. Mais les élèves ont certainement dépassé le maître. Et si j'aime encore partager de temps en temps ton corps avec eux ton cœur n'est maintenant qu'à moi. **Oh tu vas prendre, Oui tu vas prendre **tout ce qu'on te donnera. Librement offert à notre bon vouloir, tu vas obéir au moindre de nos ordres avec un plaisir servile. De nous quatre tu es certainement celui qui aime le plus à être soumis. Et je ne m'en prive pas. Tu es mon esclave sexuel et je sais que tu adores ça.

**Lalalala, Lalalala**

**Ce soir tu vas prendre, Oui tu vas prendre **pour hier et aujourd'hui, et tous les jours où tu m'as manqué. Je vais te faire compter chaque seconde de mon absence par une caresse, chaque heure par une jouissance sans bornes. Je vais marquer dans ta chair que tu es à moi, pénétrer chaque ouverture de ton corps pour me les dédier. Et tu vas me prendre en toi tel un assoiffé en plein désert, demandant toujours plus d'eau sans pouvoir se sentir désaltéré. Je vais donner toutes mes forces pour te posséder pleinement et tu vas prendre cette offrande.

**Lalalala, Lalalala**

**Je te promets tu vas prendre**.

OWARI

Donc la chanson c'est **Ce soir… tu vas prendre** de Max Boublil. A écouter absolument. Le clip est pas mal non plus.


End file.
